


The Bad Guy

by enby369



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: CHECK NOTES FOR TRIGGER WARNINGS, Dysphoria, Eventual Major Character Death, It gets a little dark, Virgil is also trans, did I mention this is a superhero au?, honestly my longest fic yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby369/pseuds/enby369
Summary: Virgil has been rejected his whole life and with The Dark Sides he feels at home. When secrets start surfacing maybe it’s not as great as he thought it was. Being a villain is tough. Even with a great team beside you every step of the way.The Light Sides know about Deceits manipulation, but can they stop him before it’s too late? Deceits not the only problem on their minds. Heroes have personal lives too!See it all unfold: loyalties and struggles, pain and joy, in The Bad Guy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. First mission

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: explosions,fire, swearing, panic, blasters. Please let me know if I missed anything!  
> Roman is called Rachael (for now...)  
> Remus can explode himself and grow tentacles. Deceit has mind manipulation powers and nerve manipulation powers  
> Patton has healing and empathy  
> Logan has supernatural accuracy and x ray vision  
> Rachael (Roman) can summon whatever they want and create life.  
> Virgil had no powers but he was given real wings and there will be something else in the future  
> Now with that all out of the way: Hope you enjoy!

“This whole mission is getting out of hand, Anxiety, go out there and bring Remus back before he really fucks something up.” Deceit sighed, rubbing his temples exasperatedly.

“You want ME to go out THERE?” Anxiety responded.  
“Well you’ve been doing well in your training, so I don’t see why not. Just get him back.”  
“Alright, then,” Virgil said, not really believing it. He jumped up into the air, black feathery wings bursting into action.

He had one objective. Find Remus (or in superhero terms, Intrusive Thoughts) Remus had a tendency to destroy things, much to Deceit’s dismay and Remus had been out a little to long for there not to have been at least a few buildings on fire. So it Deceit’s concern made sense, but Deceit has sent him out. It was crazy. 

He started to hear explosions. In this country, explosions meant Remus. So Virgil landed on a nearby building. God, he never realised how loud superhero fights could be. But, of course, there Remus was, fighting the ‘Light Sides’. He took on all 3 of them, showing no mercy to Logic, Morality and his twin sister, Creativity.

There were tentacles flying everywhere. It was actually really frightening. In that moment he would have given anything to not have to go down there. But this was the first time Deceit had trusted him with something that could go so wrong at the slightest mishap. Needless to say, he wasn’t planning on screwing it up yet. So he took a deep breath and flew down.

Virgil’s heart was hammering in his chest.  
“Vi- I mean, ANXIETY! What are you doing here?! You’re gonna get hurt! Get out of here!” Remus yelled at him. He didn’t sound angry. Just frustrated. “You need to come back!” He shouted back, trying not to let his voice shake as much as his whole body threatened to.

He saw Logic raise his blaster and prepared himself to dodge. But for some reason Morality confronted him. “No,” he could hear above all the noise of the city, “look at him. He’s only a kiddo.”

“Anxiety, get out. Things are about to get real messy here!” Remus said, with an evil looking grin on his face, “I’m gonna finish them off now!” He cackled.

“Intrusive Thoughts, no! I was sent here to make sure things don’t go that way, please!” Virgil said, swooping down to the ground, to try making eye contact, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “Come on.” He said, nearly whispering now.

“How old is he?” Creativity demanded. “None of your fucking business.” Remus replied. “Don’t tell ‘em Anxiety. They don’t need to know anything about you” 

“How old is he?!” Creativity was practically screaming, now. Virgil was too petrified to even move, terrified that if he did he was a goner. He took Deceit’s advice and didn’t let it come across. “Creativity, stop! You’re scaring him!” Morality scolded.  
“He doesn’t look scared to me, he looks dangerous...” Creativity growled beneath her breath.

“Can we just go?” Virgil asked Remus, a pleading look on his face. Remus rolled his eyes. “Fine... I swear Anxiety, you’re no fun. Plan BA. Got it?”  
Virgil nodded. He had studied and studied everything he could to do the best in his training sessions. So he knew exactly what to do.

Plan BA meant Virgil got a headstart whilst Remus would hold them off until it was safe for him to make an escape. Once Virgil had flown off and Remus was preparing to make his own destructive exit he was shocked when Morality addressed him. “Be careful with that kiddo, Intrusive Thoughts. I didn’t get a nice feeling from him.


	2. What the fuck was that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly they’re just trying to figure out what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:swearing,referenced death, gore mentions, mind control, a tiny bit of an anxiety/panic attack, breathing difficulties, explosions mentioned, as always let me know if I missed any!

“If that kiddo shows up again we have to be really careful.”  
“Why padre? I know you aren’t a fan of hurting people but he’s a Dark Side for Disney’s sake!” Rachael exclaimed.  
“For once I agree with Rachael. I can supply a list of reasons why it would be best to get rid of Anxiety now before he becomes a problem in the future.” Logan said.   
“He is a CHILD. A frightened one at that.”  
“Frightened?! Haha good one Patton. More like frightful. There’s no way he was terrified. Did you see the look on his face? Those were bloodthirsty eyes!” Rachael used dramatic hand movements as always. “I used my empathy powers. The fear was almost overwhelming. I’ve never felt anything like it! We’ve got to be careful.”

“Alright. I’m not going to like it though.” Rachael huffed. “Aww thanks Rachael, I knew you’d understand!”  
“Well, if it makes you happy, Patton, I’ll agree also to approach the situation with caution. I doubt we’ll be able to pull him back from Deceit’s hold, considering his young and we are unsure how long Deceit’s been training him, but perhaps addressing the issue with caution is necessary.” Logan said, adjusting his glasses on his face.  
“Poor kiddo...” Patton sighed. “I hope Deceit doesn’t have him in too deep.”

Virgil landed in his base before taking an incredibly shaky breath. He spotted Deceit in the distance.  
“Did you get him?” Deceit said. There was no emotion or sympathy in his voice.  
“Y-yes. He’s coming after me.”   
“Good.” Deceit said, he didn’t care or even seem to notice Virgil looked like he might collapse.

After a few minutes Remus had made his way into the secret base. “I swear Dee! Why’d you send Virgey to get me? I was just about to have some fun!” Remus noticed Virgil. “Wow. You look like a mess. You gud?”  
“I’m fine.” He lied. He knew he wouldn’t get away with it because he felt Deceit’s eyes scrutinising him intensely. “That was a blatant lie.” Deceit called out, as expected. “Try harder next time.”  
“So what if I’m not okay? It’s no big deal anyway. I’m breathing so-“  
“You’re not breathing very well though-“ Remus added before Virgil cut him off.   
“But I’m breathing, that’s all that matters. I’m going to my room.” Virgil stormed off. He didn’t know why he was so angry, they didn’t do anything to him. 

“What exactly happened out there?!” Deceit questioned. Instead of answering Remus threw his own outraged question at Deceit. “Why’d you send I him out?! He could’ve gotten hurt!”  
“I knew he could handle it and he did, didn’t he?” Deceit said, maintaining his cool. Remus did the exact opposite, he blew up (figuratively) “He didn’t handle it well and you know that! He could hardly breathe when he got back! You were there for fucks sake!”  
“Remus, just shut up.” Deceit said, using his powers’ influence to force Remus to do so. “Now, just tell me what happened.

“I was about to completely destroy the Light Sides. I was going to explode them and watch their guts go everywhere and blood would rain down-“  
“Remus. The story.” Deceit reminded.  
“Oh. Right. He showed up and was all like ‘we gotta go’ and I was like ‘what the fuck? Anxiety get outta here!’ He said he had to make sure things didn’t get messy.”

“My sister kept asking his age,” Remus continued, “She was really aggressive about it too, way out of character. Morality must’ve used empathy and told my sister to back off because he was scared, which seemed to scare him more-“  
“He doesn’t like mind games.” Deceit stated, without really thinking about it. 

The confusion showed on Remus’ face. “But you’ve got-“  
“And that’s why he doesn’t know about my powers, and he doesn’t need to know. Now, go on.”  
“Right... we used plan BA so i stayed behind. Morality told me to be careful with him because of a bad vibe or something. Probably a load of shit.”

“That’s it?” Deceit asked, a little concern showing in his voice.   
“Yep snek man.” Remus replied.   
“I never realised how much people looking into his mind distressed him. This could be fun in the long run...” there was something menacing in Deceit’s voice.  
Remus stayed quiet.   
“Now if you’ll excuse me:” Deceit said, “I’ve certainly not got an emo teen to talk to.”

Remus had to admit he had no clue what Deceit meant by ‘fun in the long run’ but he was almost certain it’d hurt Virgil. He wanted to stop it, but it wasn’t like he had a choice. Deceit was the boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that second chapter. It’s not very eventful but I hope it was fun to read all the same. Until next time! Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that first chapter! I assure you there’s a lot more coming.  
> Have a nice day/night and stay safe!


End file.
